


Dollface

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Oppa Kink, Roleplay, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, ooh minhyuk is a true switch m8, shownu in thigh highs bc why the fuck not, this is unbeta-ed i'll deal with that later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which hyunwoo wants to feel as pretty as minhyukalternatively, hyunwoo wears a skirt





	Dollface

Minhyuk starts it. When Hyunwoo is tired and barely able to keep his eyes open from grading papers the whole night, Minhyuk waits up the whole night for him. Dressed. And when Hyunwoo steps through the door, he’s bombarded by an excited Minhyuk in a very, _very_ short skirt.

Hyunwoo didn’t know it was a thing, but Minhyuk guides him through it with soft touches and desperate whines for more. And then it clicks and Hyunwoo’s mouth is on Minhyuk, his hands under the skirt to feel the lace panties just barely keeping Minhyuk contained.

“Wha-What’s this, Minhyukie?” Hyunwoo asks, breathless as Minhyuk pins him to the door, body pressed quite firmly to his.

Minhyuk pulls away with a coquettish smile on his wet lips. “I thought it looked cute on me.”

Hyunwoo nods. “Yeah. Very cute. Very pretty, Minhyukie.”

The grin on the younger broadens. “You think I’m pretty, Professor Son?” He giggles, fingers tangling in Hyunwoo’s tie. “Professor, that’s so... naughty of you to say...”

Hyunwoo blinks and Minhyuk takes a step back, so the older man can really appreciate everything. It’s a simple school uniform, a white, collared shirt that tucks into a plaid skirt. Minhyuk wears a navy blu cardigan on top and the sexiest thigh highs Hyunwoo has ever seen. And heels. Minhyuk wears really nice black heels. He doesn’t bother with a wig, but Hyunwoo sees it thrown over the coffee table.

Minhyuk smiles sheepishly. “It was annoying me, Professor.”

Hyunwoo coughs, hoping to cover up the hitch in his breath. “Well, we should avoid anything that... annoys you.” His eyes are on how the skirt flares out a bit and Minhyuk’s thin legs look especially good. And then he looks a bit longer because Minhyuk shaved his legs. Hyunwoo looks back up at the grinning younger man. His heart thrums.

“Isn’t that skirt a bit short?” Hyunwoo asks, his head cocked to the side. Minhyuk’s grins widens and Hyunwoo can see teeth. He steps towards the younger.

Minhyuk can feel his heart beat faster as Hyunwoo steps closer and closer. And they’re both toe to toe and Minhyuk is reminded just how utterly and devastatingly _big_ Hyunwoo is. “I think it’s the perfect length, Professor.” He tries to be cheeky, tries to maintain something that resembles composure, but when Hyunwoo presses a hand to Minhyuk’s hip, the younger crumbles.

“I think you’re trying to get a rise out of me, Minhyukie,” Hyunwoo murmurs. He shifts his body to move past the arm of the sofa so he can fall back against it.

Minhyuk shivers. “You think I should be punished?”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “You think you’ve been bad, Minhyukie?” He looks up at the skirt clad man.

Minhyuk is rendered speechless. “I--no. I mean, d-do you think I’m bad?”

Hyunwoo smiles softly. “No, I think you want something.”

Minhyuk flushes and Hyunwoo waits. “Professor, please,” Minhyuk whines, low in his throat. “You know what.” His cheeks are stained pink and Hyunwoo thinks Minhyuk has never looked prettier.

Hyunwoo is the epitome of innocence. “Want what, little girl?” And Minhyuk swears he feels something swirl in his belly. “Is that okay?” Hyunwoo whispers when Minhyuk’s lips thin and his face pales.

“Yes, Professor.” He doesn’t fall from his role.

Hyunwoo leans back against the sofa and Minhyuk can’t help that the only thing he sees the bulge of Hyunwoo’s erection, thick and pressing against the pants. “Be a good girl and tell me what you want.”

Minhyuk’s fingers play with the hem of his skirt. “Some kisses,” he says, breathless. Hyunwoo raises a brow and Minhyuk falls to his knees, wedging himself between Hyunwoo’s thick thighs.

“I think,” Hyunwoo muses, a finger rubbing his chin. “You want something more than kisses, don’t you?” MInhyuk swallows the lump in his throat. “You want something to fill your pretty little mouth?”

Minhyuk whines again, such a pretty noise and his fingers twitch for Hyunwoo’s belt. “Yeah,” he starts, breathless and whining. “Yeah, I want you to fill my mouth, Professor.”

Hyunwoo places three fingers against Minhyuk’s lips. “I can fill your mouth with my fingers, you know...” He smiles cruelly and Minhyuk pouts.

“No, no, Professor, please. You know what I want.” Minhyuk makes that noise again, so pretty and desperate.

“Then tell me you want my cock, little girl.”

Minhyuk sucks in a breath and says it all quickly. “I want your cock, Professor.”

Hyunwoo makes a low noise of pleasure and approval. “You want me to fuck your throat, Minhyukie, hmm?”

“Please, Professor.” When Hyunwoo gives him the okay, Minhyuk tugs down Hyunwoo’s pants and boxers. His mouth is open and salivating in anticipation of Hyunwoo’s cock. Hyunwoo is already mostly hard and Minhyuk mouths the head of Hyunwoo’s cock before sucking him all in.

Hyunwoo sighs, fisting his hand in Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk whines high in his throat takes more of Hyunwoo in, even if he chokes and even if his eyes get a little teary.

“Fuck, Minhyukie,” Hyunwoo coos. “You’re so fucking good.” He leans forward to rubs his hand against Minhyuk’s throat and Minhyuk looks up at him, eyes wide and pleading. “Do you want me to fuck your throat, baby?”

Minhyuk nods, mouth full of cock, tears leaking down the sides of his face. He pulls back with a whimper and sits back on the balls of his feet, mouth open. Minhyuk looks so pretty like this, anticipating Hyunwoo to stretch his mouth. Instead Hyunwoo wipes his tears first and then his fingers grip into Minhyuk’s hair to hold him steady and fuck his mouth. Minhyuk is so earnest and keen to impress. To make Hyunwoo feel good. But Hyunwoo is too busy looking at how beautiful Minhyuk looks on his knees with a mouth full of cock while he touches himself under the skirt.

“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, Minhyukie,” he coos and lets his thumb rub against Minhyuk’s throat where he can see the outline of his dick. “I can see it down your throat,” he chuckles and Minhyuk a noise that has Hyunwoo’s cock twitching.

Hyunwoo hums, moving to stand and forces his hips forward, holding Minhyuk in place. “You like my cock down your throat, don’t you?” Hyunwoo asks with a groan. “It’s like you were just made to suck my dick, Minhyukie.” He thrusts his hips forward again, pushing his cock further down Minhyuk’s throat, and Minhyuk chokes a bit before inhaling deeply and relaxing. Hyunwoo sees the tears slipping past Minhyuk’s eyes, but Minhyuk doesn’t make the motion to stop and doesn’t say the word and Hyunwoo just fucks his mouth over and over and over again until MInhyuk’s lips burn and his throat is sore.

Hyunwoo inhales deeply, his eyes watching Minhyuk’s mouth get fucked. “Pretty Minhyukie,” he whispers softly. “Look so pretty with a cock in your mouth, Minhyukie... Bet you’d look pretty with a cock in your ass too?”

Minhyuk chokes again and new tears slide down his cheeks, but he doesn’t say the word, doesn’t make the motion. He shakes sucking in more and more of Hyunwoo’s cock. Minhyuk is so fucking pretty like this, tearstained with red cheeks and a cock in his mouth. But Hyunwoo means it. He looks even prettier, and fuller, with a cock in his ass.

“Come on up, baby. Let me fill you up proper.”

Minhyuk climbs onto Hyunwoo’s lap and immediately grinds against him, staining Hyunwoo’s pants, but that’s something to worry about later. Hyunwoo can feel Minhyuk’s cock against his stomach, twitching. Hyunwoo knows what each whine means that slips past Minhyuk’s lips. Right now, Minhyuk wants to be fingered, wants to be stretched, and fucked open.

And Hyunwoo complies easily until Minhyuk comes all over his own skirt and shirt. Hyunwoo gasps out his warning and comes powerfully in Minhyuk, his fingers pressing bruises against Minhyuk’s pristine skin.

“Pretty baby, aren’t you?” Hyunwoo coos as Minhyuk whimpers against him, messy and stained and bruised everywhere. Minhyuk opens his mouth to speak, but it hurts. Just a little.

Hyunwoo panics. “Are you okay, baby?”

Minhyuk waves him off. “It’s fine,” he croaks. “My throat just hurts.” Hyunwoo looks as if he’s about move, but Minhyuk stops him. “Hyunwoo, please. I like it when my throat hurts from this.”

Hyunwoo blinks. “You’re such a good boy, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk hums. “Yeah, so kiss me.” And Hyunwoo does, of course, because it’s Minhyuk, even though there’s come everywhere.

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk always looks pretty, but Hyunwoo thinks Minhyuk looked especially pretty in the skirt and thigh highs. And Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo is strong and big and Minhyuk calls him handsome all the time, but Minhyuk never calls him _pretty._

And sometimes, Hyunwoo wants to try it and see what it feels like. That’s why he slips into the white thigh highs and the lacy pink skirt. He’s wearing a simple tee shirt and a cardigan that covers the bulges of his muscles. He’s cautious, careful with the eyeliner, lining his eyes, making them dark and sultry before tapping on a pink lipgloss. Hyunwoo is flushed the deepest shade of pink and he has a half a mind to take it all off, but then Minhyuk opens the door.

“Hyun--” His voice cuts off in the middle and Minhyuk processes the sight in front of him from the tight thigh highs to the pretty skirt, shifting to the gloss on Hyunwoo’s lips. He grins, leaning against the doorframe. “Don’t you just look like prettiest little thing to grace this planet,” he says with a wink that makes Hyunwoo’s heart race. _Oh,_ that’s what it’s like to be called pretty.

Minhyuk spends some time just staring. The ends of his lips quirk upwards as if realization dawns upon him. The younger side steps past his boyfriend to sit comfortably on the bed. He motions with his finger for Hyunwoo to turn and the bigger man does, the flare of the skirt rising a bit as he twirls.

“Come here,” Minhyuk orders, softly. Hyunwoo walks towards him, slowly and carefully. “Gosh, Hyunwoo... you’re so fucking _pretty_.” Hyunwoo grows flustered, his skin hot from the strength of Minhyuk’s gaze. He fumbles with the hem of the skirt, too lacy, too frilly, but then he looks at the tent in Minhyuk’s pants and his eyes snap to Minhyuk’s in awe.

“Get on the bed.”

And Hyunwoo scrambles. He lays flat on his back before Minhyuk is above him, hands everywhere, tugging at skin and clothing until more and more of Hyunwoo is exposed.

“Saw your ass, pretty thing,” Minhyuk coos, fingers shifting under the skirt. “Saw your cute little thong you wore just for me.” Hyunwoo swallows the whine in the back of his throat and Minhyuk leans in to nip at his lips. Hyunwoo’s legs spread automatically, giving Minhyuk more room to wedge himself.

The skirt hikes up higher and Minhyuk’s dick twitches again. Hyunwoo reaches for the buttons of Minhyuk’s pants and Minhyuk rushes to throw them aside and then his underwear. Hyunwoo reaches for his own clothes, but Minhyuk stops him.

“Absolutely the fuck not. You look so pretty in this, I’m gonna fuck you with the skirt on.”

Hyunwoo isn’t quite sure what he expected from Minhyuk, but is certainly wasn’t this kind of behavior. “You’re all pretty for me, aren’t you, Hyunwoo?” He starts softly. “Gonna let me take care of you today?”

“Yes,” Hyunwoo breathes. It’s the first words he’s said so far. Hyunwoo’s brain ceases to function and Minhyuk’s hands touch and caress everywhere until he finally grips him over the lace thong. Hyunwoo’s ass raises in reaction and Minhyuk chuckles.

“You need me, baby? Need my cock to fill you up?” Hyunwoo nods enthusiastically, fumbling to grasp something. He’s not used to this, but Minhyuk slides into the role so easily that he’s a bit at a loss as to how Minhyuk does it. Minhyuk leans forwards, a knee between Hyunwoo’s thighs, and places a kiss to Hyunwoo’s lips. It starts off chaste and sweet, but soon Minhyuk slides his tongue between parted lips and his hands leaves burned trails of fervor along Hyunwoo’s skin.

Hyunwoo swallows. “C-can we? Just.. I really... c-can you?”

Minhyuk smiles slowly, forearms caging Hyunwoo in. “You’re good for me, baby, aren’t you? You’ll let me know if oppa hurts you?” Hyunwoo gasps, it’s a choked sound, but to Minhyuk it’s the most beautiful. “You like it, baby? You wanna call me oppa? Want oppa to fuck you into these sheets?” Hyunwoo trembles and feels himself grow at those words. “Ah, fuck, baby. You just look so _pretty._ My _pretty_ little baby,” Minhyuk coos, so gentle and soft. Hyunwoo feels a smile grow on his face.

“I wanna wreck you to pieces.”

The arousal shoots through Hyunwoo’s body and he looks up at Minhyuk with wide eyes. Minhyuk grins down at him cheerfully before reaching for the lube in the nightstand drawer. His fingers slide against Hyunwoo’s ass before he looks back at the skirt clad man in shock.

Hyunwoo flushes and makes one of those involuntary sounds. Any and all of which are pretty. Minhyuk just presses a finger against the plug, smile growing. “I haven’t... you know... before.” He turns to look anywhere, but Minhyuk. “I wanted to make sure--” he can’t finish his sentence and Minhyuk doesn’t even need him to. Hyunwoo finally looks him straight in the eyes. “For you. I did it for you. Oppa.”

And Minhyuk nearly collapses right there, his dick pressed up against his own stomach and Hyunwoo sprawled out beneath him. But he keeps his senses and pulls the plug out, drawing a groan from Hyunwoo. Minhyuk slicks up his fingers and Hyunwoo grapples for anything to hold onto, opting for the sheets as Minhyuk presses two fingers in, opening up him up again. Minhyuk’s other hand holds down Hyunwoo’s thighs, warm and strong.

The bigger man starts to roll his hips against the hand, nearly whimpering for more. Hyunwoo can see though, he can see Minhyuk’s hard cock, red and leaking precum. Hyunwoo swallows back his saliva. Minhyuk notices though. He notices everything.

“Want oppa’s cock in you?” he drawls with a smug grin.

“Yeah.”

Minhyuk raises a brow, but tugs down Hyunwoo’s thong, watching Hyunwoo’s cock spring free, hard and leaking. He slides a condom on and waits until Hyunwoo says please to slide in. Hyunwoo presses his head back into the pillow against the sheets as Minhyuk leans forward to find a good angle. Minhyuk finds his rhythm quickly and Hyunwoo makes more noises than he usually does. He thinks it has something to do with the skirt.

Minhyuk fucks into him with solid thrusts and sets a rhythm that has Hyunwoo nails digging into the soft sheets. Hyunwoo whimpers into the air and Minhyuk smirks,  his thrusts erratic now. Hyunwoo’s skirt billow up with every passing thrust and he whispers a soft ‘oppa’ when Minhyuk finally fucking touches him, grasps his cock in his hand and strokes him.

His orgasm hits him in waves, new ones that Hyunwoo isn’t aware of. Minhyuk continues to buck his hips until Hyunwoo feels him release. He makes the breathy noise that always makes Hyunwoo’s dick twitch, even if his orgasm just passed him. Hyunwoo’s legs burn, but the rest of him feel high and light.

Minhyuk can’t stop laughing when he looks at Hyunwoo, as if realization just dawns upon the older man. Hyunwoo goes through more emotions that Minhyuk sees on a daily basis, but he’s gentle and patient, rubbing a calming hand over Hyunwoo’s hip bones. He rubs small circles over areas that should be covered by the skirt, but are instead covered in come.

“Good job, baby,” he whispers, tenderly. “You did so good.” Hyunwoo nods beneath him, tired and worn. “What a good girl, you are...”

At that, Hyunwoo’s eyes fly open. “You’re _teasing_.”

Minhyuk is. Just a tad though. Only because Hyunwoo makes it so easy. But the look that Hyunwoo gives him has Minhyuk’s breath catching in his throat. “I just meant you’re _pretty_.” He strokes Hyunwoo’s cheeks. “You were so good for me.”

Hyunwoo huffs. “I’ll drill you into this mattress, Lee Minhyuk. Skirt or no skirt--”

Minhyuk is playful though. “Do it then,” he counters. “Bet you’d still look _pretty_.”

Hyunwoo rolls them over, skirt hiking over his ass because fuck if Lee Minhyuk thinks he can get away with  _teasing_.


End file.
